Little Sparrow
by Macbeth Mouse
Summary: Little Hestia Carrow was never good enough to be called by her name. No one besides her sister knew her as "Hestia", and Flora was the one they called "Carrow", so Hestia Carrow was called "Sparrow".


Little Hestia Carrow was never good enough to be called by her name. No one besides her sister knew her as "Hestia", and Flora was the one they called "Carrow", so Hestia Carrow was called "Sparrow". Hestia never liked her nickname, but there was little she could do about it. After all, it was one of the upperclassmen, Pansy Parkinson, who gave her the name, and she couldn't very well go against the word of someone older than her, could she?

On her first day at Hogwarts, Hestia had to run to the lavatory because she was crying too hard to bear being in public. That was because of Parkinson, who decided to push her face into a bowl of leek soup. Flora didn't even dare run after her sister, because she didn't want to be laughed at for helping her weaker twin. Hestia didn't blame her, either, because she wasn't certain she wouldn't have done the same. The two of them carried on the next day as if nothing had happened.

For the most part, Flora and Hestia were ignored by everyone else because they were "too kind to be in Slytherin". There was, of course, the occasional time where they were asked to help someone with their homework, but beyond that, Parkinson had the rest of the Slytherins scared stiff. The twins didn't really mind much, either, because that was just fine with them. They would rather support Gryffindor on the Quidditch pitch, anyway.

There came a time in their fourth year that Hestia and Flora _were_ noticed by people. That was because by then, the two girls had blossomed into beautiful young women, and so everyone started to take a notice in them. Boys were kinder, but on the flipside, girls were meaner. Nothing could be compared to how Pansy Parkinson treated them, however.

Whenever they'd walk by her in the halls, Pansy would purposefully trip them, or muss up their hair. She would even go out of her way to make certain that something went wrong with their day. Flora could handle it; she was strong. But Hestia couldn't, and made a move to tell Professor Umbridge. That was her mistake.

Hestia snuck out after dinner so as to not encounter anyone in the halls. She was careful to make sure that Filch wasn't wandering around and neither was Mrs. Norris. However, there was a fatal flaw in her plan: the Inquisitorial Squad.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Stilling, Hestia tried her best to breathe as calmly as possible. It was only slightly working. Closing her eyes, she wished herself away to any place but there. For a moment, she thought it worked, for nothing was said, and nothing was heard. Only the sound of her heart beating like a hammer rang in Hestia's ears. It didn't even occur to her that perhaps she was too wrapped up in her own mind to notice the sound of footsteps creeping toward her.

Pain surged through her body, and Hestia realised she was slammed into the wall. There was a body close to hers; so close that the other person's breath ghosted her lips. Hestia trembled in fright and didn't dare open her eyes. Her lips began to quiver from the shock of warmth in contrast to the cold dungeon wall.

"I said," the voice growled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I…" Hestia stuttered. "I was…"

"Stalking around about the corridors after hours is forbidden, _little Sparrow,_" Pansy Parkinson said with malice ever-present in her voice. Yet, there was a tone of something else, something Hestia couldn't place. It frightened her, and set her on edge. All it took was a small push for her to fall off into the abyss.

That push came when Parkinson pressed her lips onto Hestia's. They were warm, smooth, and slicked with what tasted like a cherry gloss. She only discovered the latter when she opened her mouth to curiously feel what had whetted a spark inside. Hestia ran her tongue along Parkinson's lips, and sighed at the comforting taste of sweets.

Perhaps it was that she was tired, but throughout their entire heavy snogging session, Hestia didn't think twice of what she was doing. When Parkinson pulled away with a pop, Hestia marveled at the shine on the other girl's lips. She was surprised; she wanted _more_.

Parkinson smirked, and then ducked her head down to place a chaste kiss on Hestia's cheek. "For that, I'll let you off easy this time. But if I catch you again, you're going to have to do more than that to win your freedom." She winked seductively, causing Hestia to flush a bright pink.

Without warning, Parkinson turned and walked down the hall in the direction Hestia had been going toward. Her head was spinning, and so Hestia turned tail and walked all the way back to her dormitory. Something told her that she wasn't going to be telling Flora about this one.


End file.
